Yoshi and Peppy: Season 1
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi and Peppy find out about all of the horrible moments they have suffered, so now they are on a hilarious adventure to set things right! Can Bowser make it in time for this addition to the SSBM fame?
1. Once Upon A Bad Pun

Author's Note: Well, here's a new story for you fans out there. I'm impressed that Yoshi Kart got over 50 reviews all ready! Well, fear no more, because it is time for my new series to begin! Introducing Season 1 of Yoshi and Peppy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own no characters from Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and this plot is owned by Yoshizilla. Expect this story to be updated every Friday/Saturday/Sunday.

Dis: Oh just shut up, you mother-

Claimer: (steals the story) MINE!

Disclaimer: …

Censor Man: CENSOR! Censor Man is here to censor everything! (censors)

Pichu: Muahahahaha…cheesecake…CHEESECAKE!

Disclaimer: …

May: Muahahahaha…Happy Meals…HAPPY MEALS! (starts eating several Happy Meals)

Ash: I am the world's greatest Pokemon-

Disclaimer: DON'T YOU DAMN PEOPLE GET IT? "…" MEANS SCRAM! GET OUTTA HERE!

Everyone: Meep…

* * *

**Yoshi and Peppy**

**Season 1**

**Series Pilot (Episode 000): Once Upon A Bad Pun**

Yoshi and Peppy were sitting in a white room, which had nothing but a computer. As Yoshi and Peppy laughed their heads off at the humorous stories in the Super Smash Brothers section, Yoshi realized something. Something…well…(sign) Just read.

"Hahahaha! These stupid SSBM stories crack me up! I mean, could these get any stupider?" Peppy shouted as he fell off the ground, laughing.

Yoshi chuckled, but then it wasn't long before Yoshi realize what the stories were based on. "Wait a minute, Peppy. What exactly ARE we doing here in the middle of a room full of nothing but this computer? I mean, don't we have something important to do?" Yoshi asked his yellow Ankylosaurus buddy.

Peppy looked at Yoshi, then at the computer, and gasped. "You're right, Yoshi! We're sitting in a room without a door that's in the middle of nowhere! Who's responsible for this outrage? Someone has to pay!" Peppy shouted angrily, as he looked around the room.

Yoshi looked at the computer, then at Peppy and said, "I think it's these fanfiction authors' fault. After all, we've been put into some serious shit lately. Especially by this Yoshizilla guy."

Peppy's eyes were replaced with flames. "Then here's what we're gonna do! Let's go get this Yoshizilla guy and destroy him!" Peppy shouted.

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "Um…Peppy, wouldn't that be a bad idea? What if we're caught?" Yoshi received a whack from Peppy's tail after the remark.

As Yoshi rubbed his injury, Peppy faced Yoshi, saying, "Come on, you big wuss! I mean, these fanfiction writers are one thing, but Yoshizilla! That guy has been putting us in the stupidest, most aggravating, most retarded and crappy parts of his stupid, pointless, lame stories! We should be the stars!"

Yoshi walked towards Peppy and asked, "Yeah, but who, Peppy? I mean, we have to have someone to keep our backs covered. Who's going to help us out, exactly?"

Peppy thought for a moment, and then he chuckled evilly. "Yoshi, I just happen to know the idiot…" Peppy said, as he opened a warp and grabbed Yoshi. The two dinosaurs plunged into the warp, just as it disappeared.

Bowser mysteriously appeared in the room through a warp. He looked around, and scratched his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Bowser said, as he sat down and started to think to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there ya go. That was the intro of Yoshi and Peppy. Yep. Sorry if it was short, but don't worry! It will get longer! Anyways, Yoshi and Peppy are out to find the mysterious person to help them, but who could it be? And what will Bowser do to help this plot. Find out next time…mwahahahaha! …Ahem. 


	2. Two Dinosaurs And A Girl

Author's Note: Well, thanks to all of the generous reviews I got. Now that the intro is done, let's start off the series with a bang! Hit it, Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The plot, Peppy Ankylosaurus, and Heppy Ankylosaurus belong to Yoshizilla. All official characters belong to their rightful owners.

**

* * *

**

Episode 001: Two Dinosaurs and a Girl

"Hrmm….all right, so I winded up here in the first place?" Bowser asks himself, looking around the empty room. He looks at the computer. "Hrmm…I wonder what is on this computer…" Bowser said, as he sat down in the chair and started typing something on the computer.

"Welcome. You got skin cancer," The computer said. Bowser made a weird face. The computer sweatdropped and said, "Er…I mean…you got mail…hee hee…"

"Sweet," Bowser said, as he clicked on a button and looked at his mail. One of them read…

"To Bowser

How much cheesecake would a cheesy cheesecake freak eat if cheesecake was made out of cheese?

From Pichu."

"…" Was all that Bowser said, as he stared blankly at the screen for a while.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"So Peppy, why are we killing Yoshizilla again?" Yoshi asked his yellow partner.

Peppy turned his head to Yoshi and said, "have you been paying attention at all? Yoshizilla always puts us in the crappiest scenes. I mean, remember that Goofy Goober incident?"

Yoshi remembered, and then he shuddered. "Oh…don't remind me…" Yoshi moaned. He then thought of something and said, "So, who's gonna take the blame?"

"Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi. I already told you. I know the idiot," Peppy said, waving his finger.

Yoshi looked confused at Peppy and asked, "Yeah, but who? Pikachu? Banjo? Conker?"

Peppy shook his head and said, "No…we need someone who is much more evil. Someone who puts fear into the hearts of everyone he meets. Someone so heartless and cruel that he can kill an innocent flower just by staring at it. Someone like…"

Peppy couldn't think of anything. Yoshi just stared blankly. "Peppy, DO we know anyone like that?" Yoshi asked. Peppy shook his head.

"No…" Peppy replied. The two dinosaurs stood there for several minutes.

"…Ah hell with this. Let's get May," Peppy said, as he and Yoshi walked towards the Petalburg City gym.

Inside May's room, May was on the bed, complaining of hunger. "So hungry…stomach pains…need food…" May moaned, as her stomach growled loudly. Several knocks were heard on her door.

"May, get off your lazy ass and open this door!" Peppy shouted.

"But…so hungry…too weak to move…" May moaned. That did it. That broke Peppy's patient bar. With a mighty war cry, Peppy busted through the door, which startled May and got her up.

"EEK! What are you guys doing here, Peppy?" May cried, as Yoshi came through the hole that Peppy made.

"May, I don't know how to put in this, but…you're going to help us kill Yoshizilla," Yoshi said, as he walked towards May.

May scratched her head. "Kill Yoshizilla? Um, you mean that guy who is in love with me?" May asks. Yoshi only nods his head.

Peppy shook the rubble off of him and said, "May, since you are the least intelligent person here, you're gonna take the blame for all of this after we kill Yoshizilla," Peppy says.

May looks at Yoshi, who says, "Yeah, so we can scott home free."

May looked down at her stomach, which was still growling loudly. "I would, but…I'm so hungry, I can't do anything…" May complained.

Peppy signed and took out a chocolate bar. May's eyes widened as she grabbed the chocolate bar, squealed, and started eating it. After eating it, she hugged both Peppy and Yoshi. "Oh thank you! I feel so much better!" May cried in joy, as she let go and cheered.

"Well, now that's out of the way, let's go find and kill Yoshizilla!" Peppy cried out in triumph, as he threw his fist in the air.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Oh well. Let's just hope that we get an adventure out of all this."

Meanwhile, outside, a robotic chicken-like creature was watching them. He watched the three figures as he said, "Ah…the smell of new victims…the hunt has begun…Muahahaha…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Yep, I think this was good for the first episode. Anyway, there's randomness for you. Yoshi, Peppy, and May are going to hunt down me, unfortunately, and Bowser will wonder why he is in the plot in the first place. Well until then, see ya! Oh, and, Pichu, what was with that question?

Pichu: Cheesecake equals greatness!

Bowser: …


	3. Mission Crapossible

Author's Note: Well, cheers! It looks like my Yoshi and Peppy story is popular! Thanks to those who put in dialogue! Anyway, there won't be any Bowser action in this part, but don't worry, because the episode after this will be all about Bowser. Speaking of which, let's get back to Yoshi, Peppy, and May.

Disclaimer: Well…we DO NOT own ANY official characters. We only own what's made up.

Peppy: What's wrong with you? These folks want a show!

Disclaimer: (signs) Why me…

**

* * *

**

Episode 002: Mission Crapossible

"Well, this must be it," Yoshi says, pointing to the badly drawn house with a sign that said "Yoshizilla's Howse."

"What a stupid house…" Peppy said, looking at the terrible drawn building.

Yoshi signed and said, "The spelling is TERRIBLE. This HAS to be the place."

Peppy looked around, and then he said, "Well, how do we get in?"

May, who was busy giggling, looked at the two dinosaurs and said, "I know how to get in!"

Peppy shook his head and said, "Shut it, you ten-year-old breasty girl. You're not getting paid to say stupid things. You're being paid to burp on Yoshizilla."

May scratched her head as she said, "I'm…being paid…?"

Peppy then thought of something, and he chuckled. "Guys, I have a perfect plan to get inside Yoshizilla's house. One so perfect, there will be no one stopping us…Mwahahahaha!" Peppy said, as he chuckled evilly. Thunder can be heard in the background.

Meanwhile inside Yoshizilla's house, Yoshizilla was playing Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee on the special black Gamecube.

"Damn that King Ghidorah, blasting me with his stupid gravity beams," He said, as he watched his monster, Godzilla 2000, fall to the ground. He then heard several knocks.

"Who is it?" Yoshizilla said, as he placed the controller down and walked towards the door.

"It's Yoshi, May, and me, Peppy Ankylosaurus," Peppy said through the door.

Yoshizilla made a face and said, "What the hell do you dweebs want?"

"We want to KILL you," Yoshi said.

Yoshizilla shrugged and said, "All right, come right in."

The three figures outside opened the door and walked right in. Peppy chuckled again and said, "Yes! Exactly the way I planned it."

"You better not be here to steal my special chocolate cake," Yoshizilla said, pointing to May, who was licking her lips.

Yoshi rolled his eyes and said, "You don't have a special chocolate cake, you idiot." After that remark, May started crying. Peppy hit May in her stomach, which caused her to shut up.

Yoshizilla shook his head and said, "Good. Then there is no reason for you to take it."

Everyone was silent for several seconds. The gigantic, robotic chicken who was watching them the whole time turned to the bushes and took out his cell phone. He dialed, and held it to his ear. "Sir Megalon, this is me, Lieutenant. Gigan, the Guru of Knowledge. I have found our victims," He said through the phone.

Somewhere else, a giant beetle, Sir Megalon, was holding his Special Guru Phone to his ear. "Good job, Lieutenant. Gigan. Return back to the Guru Meeting Area quickly," He said.

"Roger that," Lt. Gigan said, as he hanged up his phone and turned back to the group.

"…ANYWAY, back to killing you," Peppy said, pounding his fist into his other fist.

"Oh, that's right. How ARE you going to kill me, anyway?" Yoshizilla said, taunting at the three figures.

Peppy smirked, and then he said, "We're going to make you play Advance Wars: Dual Strike, right after Tales of Symphonia and Fire Emblem."

Yoshizilla shrieked, and then he crashed through a 50-story high window. The impact was heavy.

"Wow, that's a rough way to go…" Yoshi said, looking down from the broken window.

Peppy looked also, and his eyes widened. "There is no way possible that he could survive that," Peppy said. He turned to May, then to Yoshi.

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "Well, so now what?"

Peppy shrugged and said, "Well, May takes the blame, and we could go home, I guess."

With that, both Yoshi and Peppy left May in Yoshizilla's house.

May rubbed her stomach and said, "I wonder how Ash is doing…"

Lt. Gigan watched as Yoshi and Peppy walked away. He chuckled, "Heh heh, that's right. Keep walkin'. Because I, Lieutenant Gigan, has found you. Heh heh heh…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it for the second chapter. Yoshi and Peppy have finally killed me, unfortunately, but May is going to be blamed? What will happen to her? The answer lies in the future…by the way, I DO have a black Gamecube. And thanks for putting dialogue in your reviews. Anyway, perhaps the dialogues could inspire me to put something funny into this story, so yep. And by the way, Sir Megalon and Lieutenant Gigan are from the Godzilla series, but I added Sir and Lieutenant to their previous names, Megalon and Gigan. Well, anyway, that's it for now. See ya next week! Or day. Or…never mind…

P.S.: No other fan characters will appear until the airing of Episode 004.


	4. The Wrath of Master Ghidorah

Author's Note: Thanks to all of the reviewers I got! Well, I only have a few but, ah hell with it. Anyway, here's where Bowser FINALLY gets into the plot. And we see what Yoshi and Peppy do on their spare time. And what is this evil? Find out…

Disclaimer: Thanks for putting dialogue in your reviews. Now here's the disclaimer. We own NOTHING official. Now back to the story. And by the way, this episode and the episodes following take MONTHS after Yoshizilla's death. Enjoy.

Roy: WAAAAH! I WANNA BE IN THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Wha? GET OUTTA HERE, YOU PANSY, OR I WILL BURN YOUR HAIR!

Roy: EEK! Don't hurt my precious hair!

Disclaimer: HAHAHA-WHEEZE! A-herm. Anyway, let's get to the story before this gets TOO stupid.

**

* * *

**

Episode 003: The Wrath of Master Ghidorah

Bowser looked around, confused. He picked up his computer mouse, and then looked at the computer. Bowser shrugged. "Well, since this story I was looking at has me in it, I guess I can make an appearance," Bowser said, as he took a potion, threw it into the ground, and disappeared with the warp.

"All right, first of all, I need to realize where I am exactly going," Bowser said, as he slid down through the mysterious warp.

* * *

Meanwhile at Yoshi and Peppy's house, the two dinosaurs we celebrating their success. "Woohoo! We did it, Yoshi! We finally killed Yoshizilla! He's dead as good! And now that he's dead, we can…hey, now what anyway?" Peppy asks his green dinosaur buddy.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "I don't know. What do you want to do, Pep?"

Peppy scratched his head and said, "How about…we go to the mall and get some pancakes?"

Yoshi's eyes lit up and he said, "Peppy, that sounds good to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a darker, scarier place somewhere in the sky, a huge, golden dragon with three heads was in his royal seat. His loyal servant, Sergeant Orga, was waiting patiently for his master.

"So, Sergeant Orga…has Angorian23 done his share in his updates?" Master Ghidorah asks.

Sergeant Orga shakes his head and said, "Yes, Master Ghidorah. And it was also cleared that Angorian23 paid his loan back to Tom Nook in Animal Crossing."

Master Ghidorah nodded, and then he said, "And what about Yoshizilla? Has he updated any of his stories?"

Sergeant Orga sweatdropped and stuttered. "Uh…Master Ghidorah, I hate to say it in this way, but….there has been no word from Yoshizilla in months," Sergeant Orga says to the golden dragon.

Master Ghidorah goes crazy and yells, "What? Why is that, Sergeant?"

Sergeant Orga hid under a nearby table and said, "I'm sorry, Master, but there is a widely spread rumor that Yoshizilla is dead. Please don't kill me! Look for yourself!" Sergeant Orga then handed Master Ghidorah a newspaper, which read:

"The Video Game Times

March 14, 2005

NEWS FLASH – Yoshizilla is Dead

Famous SSBM and Godzilla writer Yoshizilla has died today. He was killed by Advance Wars: Dual Strike, fire Emblem, and Tales of Symphonia overdoes.

Famous sweet, lovable, and cute female 10-Year-Old famed Nintendo character May from the Pokemon Universe has confessed to being the killer or Yoshizilla. Her comment:

"I did it because of my tummy! My tummy's bad, bad, BAD!"

Read more in Section A2."

Master Ghidorah roared in anger. Sergeant Orga cowered down. "Um, don't be upset, Master Ghidorah," Sergeant Orga said, trying to calm down his Master.

Master Ghidorah closed his eyes and said, "Damn it…this May girl foiled my plans for world domination! Someone will have to cover for Yoshizilla or I am ruined! Sergeant Orga, find this May girl and take care of her."

Sergeant Orga bowed and said, "I shall do it, my master."

With that, Sergeant Orga walked out of the dark castle and hoped into a space ship. He pressed a button, and the space ship zoomed out of the area.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there ya go. Don't worry about a thing, I'm doing the next one right now. So how was Master Ghidorah? His role will be major, since he is the ultimate evil of this series. And Sergeant Orga seems to become a recurring opponent to Yoshi and Peppy. Well, now for the next chapter. Thanks to those who put dialogue in your reviews. Now, if you excuse me, I must wait for the reviews. See ya next time! 


	5. Thy Name Be Not Silence

Author's Note: Well, here's the next exciting chapter of Yoshi and Peppy! When we last left them, they didn't have any idea on what to do. So, enjoy this! And by the way, Anna is the big booming voice that tells Yoshi and Peppy what to do next.

Disclaimer: Well, let's start this thing.

Heppy: What thing?

Disclaimer: Heppy, what are you doing here?

Heppy: I came to make this chapter more exciting!

Disclaimer: You know, we're not suppose to take up this chapter. People ARE dying to see what happened to Yoshi and Pe-

Heppy: (signs) Fine. We own nothing official. Peppy and this plot belong to use. Anna and Spice belong to Silence-er, I mean…Mewspice1 or…BAH!

Disclaimer: (sign) You need to stop reading those comments…

* * *

**Episode 004: Thy Name Be Not Silence**

Bowser kept on falling through the hole. He looked at his watch, and then he said, "Damn, I have been falling for quite a while. I wonder what's up with this falling hole."

Suddenly, another warp hole appeared, and out came Ash Ketchum's mom, Delia. She landed on Bowser's spiky shell. "Ow! That was rather rough!" She shouted.

Bowser looked behind him and he shouted, "Whoa! Who the hell are you?"

Delia dusted herself and said, "Well, I'm Delia. I'm Ash Ketchum's mom, but the real question is…who are you?" She pointed at Bowser after talking.

Bowser raised his eyebrow and said, "Er, I'm Bowser, King of the Koopas. The reason I'm here is because I'm suppose to help out two dinosaurs named Yoshi and Peppy, but I don't know where this is going."

Delia looked down and said, "Wow. We've been falling for quite a while."

Bowser nodded and said, "Yep. Now…to get this show going…" Bowser snapped his fingers, and the scene switched to Yoshi and Peppy's house.

* * *

"Well, that were some good pancakes," Yoshi said, as he licked his lips. Peppy dusted himself and said, "You know, I wonder what will happen to us now after we killed Yoshizilla."

Suddenly, their door opened. May came in and shouted, "Hiya guys!"

Yoshi and Peppy both looked at May strangely. "Gah! May, what are you doing here?" Yoshi cried.

May shrugged and said, "Well, I wanted to know where you went, so I came here. Plus, I brought my Skitty!" She took out her Pokéball and threw it on the ground, which revealed Skitty.

"Meow!" It cried, as it hopped in May's shoulders. May giggled while Yoshi and Peppy just stand there, surprised.

"May…did you remember the newspaper?" Yoshi said.

May scratched her head and said, "Um…why is that?"

Peppy slapped his head and said, "You're a wanted criminal, you pea-brain! We don't want to be associated with you! Now, be a good little girl and leave."

May frowned, and her lower lip trembles. She started to cry a bit as she says, "But…sniff…I….sniff…thought…sniff…"

All of a sudden, there was an Exploding Flash of Light. Peppy scratched his head and said, "Hey, what was that Exploding Flash of Light right now?"

Yoshi shrugged, as a voice from nowhere that sounded like a girl's voice boomed, "SILENCE!"

Peppy looked around and said, "Is Silence her name?"

Yoshi shrugged again and said, "I guess…maybe that is her name…"

Peppy raised and eyebrow and said, "But why is she capitalizing every word?"

May looked at her Skitty, and randomly sputtered out, "I like pancakes. It's yummy for my tummy!" She and her Skitty smiled.

The voice boomed yet again, "I Said Silence!"

Yoshi and Peppy started bowing. "We are sorry, oh great and all knowing Silence!" Yoshi said.

"Why can't we see you, oh great Silence?" Peppy asked to the ceiling.

"Will You Idiots Just Shut Up? My Name Isn't Silence!" The voice boomed.

Peppy scratched his head and said, "Then what IS your name, great voice?"

The voice boomed, "My Name Is Not Important! Although Me And My Chao, Spice, Have An Important Task For You Guys…"

May rubbed her stomach and said, "Pumpkin Pie is good for my tummy, too."

"Mya!" Skitty responded in happiness.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "What is this task, then?"

The voice became enraged and boomed very loudly, "Well, If You QUIT INTERRUPTING, Then I Will Tell You!"

Yoshi and Peppy shook their heads in disbelief. "Sheesh…" Peppy said.

"What a touchy voice Silence is…" Yoshi mumbled.

May yawned and said, "Boring…I think I'll get some sleep…" With that, both May and Skitty fell asleep.

"AND STOP CALLING ME SILENCE!" The voice boomed.

Yoshi and Peppy shrugged. The voice coughed several times and said, "Now Then…Go To The Pterodactyl Cliffs, Find The Mysterious Warp That Leads To Mobius, Go To That Airport, And Take The Next Flight To Station Square."

Yoshi scratched his head and said, "Why?"

"Yah, why?" Peppy added.

The voice signed and said, "Because That Is Where You Will Continue You Yoshi And Peppy Series Adventure, Duh."

"Makes sense," Yoshi points out.

"I Will Meet You There In Person. Now Go Now!" The Voice boomed, as it disappeared.

Yoshi looked at Peppy. "Bossy voice for a girl," Yoshi said.

Peppy shrugged and said, "Yeah…well, I guess we have to go to the airport now. I guess May can come with us."

Yoshi and Peppy looked at May and Skitty, who were sleeping like babies.

Yoshi then thought of something. He turned to Peppy and said, "Hey, I just remembered that my old teacher from my high school lives in a lab at the Pterodactyl Cliffs. Perhaps he can help us out on our quest."

Peppy shrugged and said, "Cool. Let's go see him before we go into that warp. But first, let's get some items to bring along. How much money you got?"

Yoshi looked at his wallet and took out his money. He turned to Peppy and said, "Well, I have about $125 on me. What about you?"

Peppy checked his wallet, and then turned to Yoshi, saying, "I have about $75 in my wallet. I think that's enough to cover us up."

The two dinosaurs then turned to May, who woke up. She yawned loudly, and then turned to Yoshi and Peppy. "What's going on?" May asked as Skitty woke up.

Peppy walked towards May and said, "May, you, me, and Yoshi are going on a little trip."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that was it! Hope you liked the entire chapter! Who's the mysterious teacher that Yoshi had? You'll all find out…mwahahahaha! A-herm. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! The next chapter will come out soon! 


	6. Dr Hoshi

Author's Note: Yep! Time for another whoppin' of Yoshi and Peppy. Now with May and Skitty tagging along, let's see what Yoshi and peppy will do. And what about Sergeant Orga and Lt. Gigan? Find out…

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do it? I mean, I want to be lazy for a while.

Mr. Krabs: Do it, or you're fired.

Disclaimer: (sighs) Fine. We own nothing official. All fan-made characters belong to their owners. Happy?

Mr. Krabs: Much better.

**

* * *

**

Episode 005: Dr. Hoshi

Bowser was reading a yellow book he has recently got from another portal. Delia was making some tea. "Hey Bowser, would you like some of my delicious tea?" She asked sweetly.

Bowser looked at Delia and said, "Sure. That would sound nice, but I'm not quite ready for tea just yet."

Delia scratched her head and said, "Um, what are you reading?"

Bowser turned to Delia and said, "Well, I'm learning to narrate, and I want to get a head start on it, so I'm reading this. Besides, it's nothing like I have anything better to do."

Suddenly, the tea started hissing. Delia jumped and said, "Oh! My tea's ready!" She ran to get her tea while Bowser continued reading the yellow book.

* * *

Meanwhile to the plot, our group of heroes were making there way through the Pterodactyl Cliffs. They have stopped when they came across with a dark house.

"So, this is where your teacher lives?" Peppy asked.

Yoshi shook his head and said, "Yup. He lives alone in nowadays, but he's very famous."

May clutched onto her Skitty and said, "It's kinda scary and creepy…"

Yoshi chuckled and said, "Don't worry. We'll just go in and ask him to help us get to Mobius."

With that, the two dinosaurs and the human girl went inside, where they saw a purple Yoshi with blue glasses and a white lab coat. "It's…DR. HOSHI!" Yoshi cried, as balloons and a huge poster appeared in the background.

Dr. Hoshi turned around to the source of the voice and said, "Yes, it is I…DR. HOSHI!" He finished as the balloons and confetti fell in the background.

"Dr. Who?" Peppy and May asked in unison.

Yoshi turned to them both and said, "He's my high school teacher from 18 years ago. He is the smartest resident in all of Dinosaur Land with an IQ of 10000000000000 and over 156 PhDs."

Dr. Hoshi approached Yoshi and said, "Ah, Yoshi, it is great to see you after all these years!"

Yoshi smiled and said, "Thanks, Dr. Hoshi! I remember you quite well!"

Dr. Hoshi smiled, and then he saw May and Peppy. "Who are those two characters with you?" Dr. Hoshi asks.

Yoshi points to Peppy and says, "This yellow guy is my best friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus. He and I had gone off to big adventures."

Yoshi then points to May and says, "And that cute, 10-Year-Orl girl is May. She came with us because we thought we could use help on our adventure."

Dr. Hoshi nodded and said, "And what makes you think that I…DR. HOSHI!…Can help you guys on your adventure?"

"Yoshi said so," Peppy tells Dr. Hoshi.

"Is that so?" The purple Yoshi asks.

Yoshi nods his head and says, "Yep."

May noticed everything getting smaller and said, "Wait, what's happening?"

Dr. Hoshi looked around and shouts, "Oh no, it's happening! It's the work of... YOTONZILLA!"

Yoshi and Peppy look at each other, and they both shout, "But…we killed Yoshizilla!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded his head around and said, "No, this is Yoshizilla's younger brother, Yotonzilla! He's been known to do this kind of magic for generations!"

"OH NO!" Yoshi, Peppy, and May all cry at the same time, with Skitty meowing in unison.

"CHEESECAKE EQUALS GREATNESS!" Pichu shouts randomly.

"I know, I'm so great, ain't I?" Ness, who also appears, points out.

"Well, um, LEMMINGS MAKE GOOD SOUP!" Roy shouts, who appears behind Pichu and Ness.

Outside, Sergeant Orga is watching all of the action. "Heh heh heh…I think I'll take a stop at McDonald's…" He says to himself, as he runs off into the distance.

Lt. Gigan turns away from the house and takes out a walkie-talkie. "Sir Megalon, I found 'em," He says through the walkie talkie, as the scene fades out.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, my new fan-made character, Dr. Hoshi, has made his debut in this chapter. But what will happen to our heroes in the next? Find out… 


	7. The Springy Ambush

Author's Note: Yahoo! It's time for the next episode! In this episode, Bowser practices narrating, while our main characters encounter Lt. Gigan and then encounter the thing that Dr. Hoshi has pointed out earlier! Also, this may be the longest episode yet, so be sure to make your dialogue good and long so I'll have great inspiration of what to put into the next chapter! Enjoy!

P.S.: The Bowser part will be in the end part for this episode.

Disclaimer: Well, might as well just say that we own nothing official. All fan-made characters belong to their owners.

Warning: Since this chapter is insane, I'll let you off with a warning. People with bad gas, baldness, ugliness, and really random-obsessed fools-er, viewers shouldn't read this. It's for the benefit of me because, well, it's just insane.

Disclaimer: (yawns)

Warning: …you obviously weren't listening to me. This makes you an idiot, or you are blind, in which why am I speaking to you?

Disclaimer: I'm getting a donut. (leaves)

Warning: If you have an erg to do a really long review with dialogue, then don't blame me. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Episode 006: The Springy Ambush

"Hey! Everything returned back to normal!" Peppy shouted, as the entire scene was perfectly back to normal.

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his glasses and said, "I used my anti-Yozilla spell. That would keep Yotonzilla away from us for a while."

"So, um, what can we do for you to help?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged and said, "Well, you can do me one big favor. Protect me from Yotonzilla, and I'll help you on your quest."

Yoshi turned to Peppy, and Peppy said, "Fine by me. Let's take him."

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi and said, "You can come with us, doc."

Dr. Hoshi smiled and said, "Splendid! Let's get this show on the road!"

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, doooo, do, do, dooooooo! Dr. Hoshi has joined your party!

"What party?" Yoshi and Peppy asked, looking around for the mysterious voice.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi

Species: Yoshi

Color: Purple

Clothes: White Lab Coat

Intelligence: 100000000000000000000000000000000000

Annoyance: None

Coolness: 10000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Dr. Hoshi took out his personal suitcase and said, "Well, shall we be going now?"

Peppy nodded, and said, "All right! Onwards to the airport!"

Right as they turned around, the three dinosaurs found May feeding Skitty breast milk. They three dinosaurs' jaws dropped.

"May, what the hell are you doing with that Skitty?" Peppy shouted.

May turned her head to the yellow Ankylosaurus and said, "But guys, Skitty's just a baby. I have to feed her what her mommy would feed her."

Yoshi shook his head and said, "May, I think we need to have a little-"

Before Yoshi could finish, the front entrance to Dr. Hoshi's house was busted, and standing there was Lt. Gigan.

"I need a new security system…" Dr. Hoshi said to himself, as the robotic chicken came close to the heroes.

"Good evening. I am Lieutenant Gigan, and I am here for May to execute her," Lt. Gigan said to them.

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Er, go right ahead."

Lt. Gigan approached May, but May was standing there, fearless, holding tightly to her Skitty.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Skitty asked, as May took several steps towards Lt. Gigan.

"Don't you dare hurt my poor little Skitty!" May cried, as she shouted a war cry and threw her fanny pack at Lt. Gigan, hitting him hard.

"Gah! That hurts, you whore!" Lt. Gigan shouted in pain, as he shoot several laser beams at May.

May zigzagged out of the way, which caused the laser beams to destroy Dr. Hoshi's precious lab.

"Hey! I just repainted my roof!" Dr. Hoshi cried, seeing in shock that his secret laboratory was destroyed.

Lt. Gigan continued to fire his laser beams, until May appeared behind the robotic chicken and started screaming loudly. Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi all covered their ears, but unfortunately, the others could stand it.

"Gah! I think my hair's going bad!" Roy shouted, as he went through a nearby warp.

"Wait for me!" Ness cried, as he jumped in afterwards.

Pichu, unfortunately, was so preoccupied with his cheesecake, May's screaming caused him to go death.

"Gah! I'm blind! No, wait, I'm deaf! Ahh!" Pichu cried in horror, as his ears no longer provided sound.

Lt. Gigan shouted in pain, and then he fell down, dazed. "Ourgh…Master Ghidorah will hear of this…" Lt. Gigan said, as he fell unconscious.

Yoshi looked at Peppy and said, "Wow, May sure knocked the crap outta that robotic chicken."

Peppy nodded and added, "Yeah. Thank god May is on our side."

Dr. Hoshi got down and prayed, "Thanks, God."

Peppy looked at Yoshi and said, "So, should we get on with our adventure?"

Yoshi shrugged and said, "Sure thing. Let's stop by McDonald's on the way."

And so, the scene goes out to from our heroes to the background, and then the entire scene fades out, taking us back to Bowser and Delia.

* * *

Bowser skimmed through the book, trying to look for the key points to narration. "Let's see... For Narrating, I gotta have a booming strong voice...got that down alright. I have to know exactly what's going on...not so sure about that..."

Delia, who was sipping her tea, looked at Bowser and said, "Gee, Bowser, you must really want to be a part of this plot. I never seen you like this."

Bowser looked up from the book. "Can't let Mario or his green brother have all the glory. I'd like a piece of the pie too." Bowser said to Delia.

Delia chuckled as she looked at a nearby TV that showed the events that happened to Yoshi and Peppy. "It looks like these guys are running their own show," Delia told Bowser, as she pointed to the TV screen.

Bowser looked at the TV and snickered. "This ought to be good..." He said, as the scene faded out to black.

* * *

Author's Note: That's a wrap, folks! Now the adventure can officially begin, but what has become of Lt. Gigan, and what will Master Ghidorah thing? And what will happen to Bowser and Delia? Find out next time! 


	8. The Insane McDonald’s PitStop

Author's Note: The biggest episode in Yoshi and Peppy is about to begin! When the gang goes to McDonald's, Peppy gets kidnapped, and now Yoshi, May, and Dr. Hoshi must save their yellow friend before they can continue their adventure. What will happen to them? How is Bowser doing with his narrating skills? What has happened to Lt. Gigan and Master Ghidorah? What is Sergeant Orga planning? Find out now…

Disclaimer: (yawns) MUST I do this? I mean, everyone probably knows what to expect, and, well, um…ah forget it. We own nothing official and everything fan-made belong to their owners. No more. There. Nada. That's it. Start the episode.

Mr. Krabs: …You're lazy, you know that?

Disclaimer: (sighs) Yes, I'm VERY lazy. Now please, start the thing before I quit.

Mr. Krabs: …Fine…

**

* * *

**

Episode 007: The Insane McDonald's Pit-Stop

Bowser was still reading through his "How to Narrate" book, trying to learn all the tips. "Let's see... I can never, under any circumstances whatsoever, swear? Ah what a jip..." Bowser said to himself, as he skids through the book.

Delia turned away from the television and asked, "Bowser, do you know those dinosaurs inside the TV?"

Bowser looked at the TV for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "That's Yoshi and Peppy!" He shouted to Delia.

Delia scratched her head and said, "Yoshi and Peppy? Who are they?"

"Yoshi's one of the Super Smash Brothers, of which I'm a part of too, while Peppy's the new guy on deck." Bowser explained. "Also, I've battled them before on a few occasions."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Yoshi was trying to fire eggs at Bowser, but they missed and the eggs hit Peppy instead. "Damn it, Yoshi, why are you hitting me?" Peppy shouted.

Yoshi sweatdropped and said, "Sorry, buddy, but it seems that Bowser has an edge on this battle!"

Bowser sighed and blew fire into Yoshi and Peppy. he said to himself, "Geeze, these guys are too pathetic."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Bowser laughed his head off at the memory. "What a bunch of idiots." He said to himself, as he turned to Delia.

Delia looked at the TV again and said, "Hey Bowser, maybe you want to try your narrating skills now. The gang is heading towards the airport."

Bowser cleared his throat, ready to begin. "Yoshi and Peppy, along with their new friends were now making their way to the airport, unaware of what their next adventure would bring." He said, as he looked to Delia. "How was that?" He asked.

Delia smiled and said, "That was perfect!"

The scene fades out to black, as the scene fades in to Yoshi and Peppy's gang, who are right at the airport.

* * *

"Okay, here we are, gang! Now what do we do?" Yoshi says, as he looks at the huge airport.

"Mreow!" Skitty yawned, as she asked, "How about we get some snacks?"

Yoshi scratched his head, and then he spotted a McDonald's. "There! We can eat there!" Yoshi shouted, pointing to the McDonald's.

Peppy shook his head and said, "Yoshi, what's the matter with you? We don't have any time to eat."

Right at that moment, May and Skitty's stomachs growled.

May blushed slightly, and then she giggled with embarrassment. "I think I'm hungry..." She said.

"See?" Skitty leered at Peppy.

Yoshi turned to Peppy and said, "Well, both May and Skitty are hungry, and I said that we are stopping at McDonald's on the way to the airport no matter what, damn it!"

Peppy chuckled nervously and sweatdropped. He then said, "Fine, do what you like. But if it gets out of control, won't Silence be mad at us?"

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes as he said, "Who cares. I'm getting hungry myself."

The gang then turned around and went inside the McDonald's. Peppy just stayed outside and shouted, "I'll wait out here, until you guys come back!"

Yoshi looked around the McDonald's, just as he walked to the counter. He turned to May and said, "Why don't you and Skitty get a table, while I get the food?"

"Okie!" May chirped happily as she skipped off with Skitty.

Sergeant Orga, who turned around from the counter, chuckled to himself and said, "Heh heh...time to activate Plan A into action."

* * *

Meanwhile in King Ghidorah, or rather Master Ghidorah's, lair, the golden three-headed dragon is hearing Lt. Gigan's reason for why the robotic chicken failed to capture May. Master Ghidorah got extremely ticked off that Lt. Gigan failed to complete his mission.

"And that's when she screamed loudly and made me fall," Lt. Gigan finished.

"WHAT? YOU IDIOT!" Master Ghidorah boomed loudly, as Lt. Gigan cowered in fear.

"Please…please don't harm me, oh great Master Ghidorah! Let me have one more chance!" Lt. Gigan pleaded.

Master Ghidorah signed and said, "Fine. You'll get one more chance to capture May and bring her to me, but let me tell you that I already hired two expert bounty hunters to hunt down the two dinosaurs traveling with the girl. I expect you to capture May with no failure."

Lt. Gigan saluted Master Ghidorah and said, "You can count on me, Master Ghidorah!" With that, Lt. Gigan ran out of the lair.

Master Ghidorah turned to the big screen behind him and said, "Hmph. Hopefully, Sergeant Orga is doing a far better job than Lt. Gigan. I wonder how he's doing."

* * *

Back at the McDonald's…

Sergeant Orga chuckled to himself as he turned to the mysterious black figures and said, "All right, boys, time for the plan to go into action."

"Yes, sir," The two mysterious black figures said, as they disappeared through the window.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi came back with the food. "All right, dig in, everyone!" Yoshi shouted, as he picked up a burger and munched into it.

At the table behind Yoshi and the gang, the "Chaotix Detective Agency", or Team Chaotix, of "Sonic the Hedgehog" fame were busy waiting and discussing their latest case...

"Vector, are you sure Shadow's been seen around here?" Espio asked his crocodile companion.

"Of course!" Vector replied. "I got plenty of eye witnesses who say they saw him around this airport."

"Couldn't it have been Eggman playing another trick on us?" Charmy squeaked.

"Nah...I don't think Eggman would try the same trick twice, or with so many voices..." Vector replied.

Espio took a bite of his burger. "Where do we start looking...?"

Suddenly, as Yoshi took a bite out of his Big Mac burger, two mysterious black figures appeared on top of the table. Both were carnivorous, and they looked like black Yoshisauruses, but with evil eyes and fangs. They looked at both Yoshi and May.

Yoshi trembled a bit, and then he asked, "Um...who are you guys?"

Espio almost choked on his burger. "Huh? Who's there-HACK!" In fact he did, he started standing up choking.

The first Yoshi-like creature spoke, "Good morrow, idiots."

"A good morrow indeed!" The second Yoshi-like creature added.

"We are from a vicious Tyrannoyoshi tribe. I am the older, smarter, and more cunning of us two British brothers, Tyrannoyoshi 1, Ted," The first Tyrannoyoshi, Ted, said to Yoshi and May.

"And I am the younger, stronger, and sneakier of us two British brothers, Tyrannoyoshi 2, Todd," The second Tyrannoyoshi, Todd, said to Dr. Hoshi and Skitty.

"Ah damn it!" Vector leapt off of his chair, and started to do the Heimlich Maneuver on Espio, trying to get the piece of food out of his throat.

"We are here to capture you, green dinosaur, so do not hesitate," Ted said, as he and Todd got closer to Yoshi.

Yoshi's eyes widened, and then he hid behind May. "Gah! Where's Peppy when you need him?" Yoshi shouted, when suddenly...

"AHH! YOSHI, MAY, SKITTY, DR. HOSHI, HEEEEELP!" Peppy cried, as a huge, bluish Godzilla-like monster with a blue Yoshi's head appeared and settled Peppy inside a crystal ball.

Vector meanwhile kept performing Heimlich upon Espio, until finally..."PTUI!"

Espio spat out a piece of burger, which hit Ted and Todd, square between the eyes.

"HA HA HA! I have done it! I, Yotonzilla, have captured the most powerful being in the world!" The creature shouted, as Yoshi and his friends ran out to see what was happening.

"Argh! We won't forget this!" Ted and Todd shouted, as they ran back to the counter to get the burgers out of their eyes.

"Oh no! I might have known! He has found us! It's Yotonzilla!" Dr. Hoshi cried, as the mighty Yotonzilla laughed evilly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" May and Skitty held each other, crying out waterfalls in fear.

Espio, who was just recovering, suddenly noticed the commotion over outside of the McDonald's. "Hey, what's going on out there?" He asked.

"Looks like trouble..." Vector replied, looking at Yotonzilla.

Charmy, ever the curious one of the group, suddenly buzzed over to Yoshi and Company, not knowing of the consequences. "Bzzzzzzzzz! Hey, what's going on here? You guys playing a game?" He asked.

"Charmy, you idiot!" Vector whispered.

Yotonzilla looked down at Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, May, Skitty, and Charmy. "That is right...DR. HOSHI! It is I, Yotonzilla, and I shall have my revenge on you by capturing your friend!" He shouted, as he laughed and summoned some enemies.

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened as he said, "Oh no! Yotonzilla is going to attack!"

"Get em', boys!" Yotonzilla shouted.

Yoshi was fuming with anger and rage. He then looked at the enemies and shouted angrily, "That's it! Now I'm pissed! YOSHI BEAM!"

Yoshi then fired a huge, greenish beam at all of the enemies, turning them into nothing but piles of ash and dust.

Vector sighed. "Guess it's time for action." He sucked Espio and Charmy into his mouth, rolling them like balls, before firing them like cannon balls at Yotonzilla's face, followed by a fire breath.

Yotonzilla fell over, and then recovered, only to discover that Yoshi destroyed his entire army of enemies. He sweatdropped as he said, "Um...gotta run!"

Yotonzilla then warped out with Peppy. "YOSHI, HEEEELP!" Peppy shouted at the last minute, as the two figures disappeared.

"PEPPY!" Yoshi cried, as the Chaotix walked towards Yoshi and the gang.

"Oh man..." Vector scratched his head and looked at the situation worriedly. "What a disaster..."

"What should we do now?" Charmy asked.

"I think it'd be best, if we helped them out." Espio replied.

Yoshi looked down to his shoes, and then he clutched on May and sobbed. "I can't believe that my best friend in the entire world is gone...why Peppy?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi scratched his head and said, "Oh! So that's what the yellow dinosaur's name was. I thought he was Pikachu."

Yoshi stopped crying and looked angrily at Dr. Hoshi. "Damn it, Dr. Hoshi, weren't you paying any attention at all? I mean, how thick are those glasses of yours? And how DID you become a science teacher, anyway?" He shouted at the purple Yoshi.

"That's right, I am a science teacher, and a highly respected one! So show some respect to me, you stupid green moron!" Dr. Hoshi retorted, as he pointed to Yoshi.

Espio stepped up to them. "Er... Since your friend's been kidnapped by that dinosaur... How about we help you look for him?"

"Yeah! Just count on the Chaotix Detective agency to get the job done!" Vector proclaimed.

"We'll get Peppy back safe and sound!" Charmy added.

Yoshi looked at the Chaotix and said, "Thank you. I am in your dept. What are your names?"

"I'm Espio." Espio told them.

"I'm Vector." Vector announced.

"I'm Charmy." Charmy said.

Yoshi looked to the Chaotix and said, "Nice to meet you guys! Now, let's go get Peppy!"

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, doooo, do, do, dooooooo! The Chaotix has joined your party!

"What party?" Yoshi asked to the screen, looking around for the mysterious voice.

* * *

Chaotix

Species: Espio: Chameleon; Vector: Crocodile; Charmy: Bee

Color: Espio: Purple; Vector: Green; Charmy: Red and Orange

Clothes: All: None

Intelligence: Above Average

Annoyance: None

Coolness: 10000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Dr. Hoshi looked up in the sky, and then he asked, "Gee, why is it so dark out?"

Yoshi narrowed his eyes at Dr. Hoshi and said, "Hmm...Maybe because it's NIGHT TIME, you idiot! We've been standing here for hours, and we STILL don't know where Peppy is!"

Dr. Hoshi pointed to the western direction and said, "Oh? You're looking for Peppy and Yotonzilla? They're over there."

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi and scratched his head as he said, "Um, where is the lair, exactly?"

Dr. Hoshi again pointed to the huge grey building and said, "Right here. I guess you overlooked it."

Yoshi pondered for a bit, and then he noticed that Skitty was next to him, but May wasn't there. "Hey! Where did May go?" Yoshi said, as he looked around.

Espio looked around. "Odd, that girl was there a second ago."

"May just went to the bathroom, mreow." Skitty replied.

Yoshi just stood there, astonished at May's disappearance. "What does she have? Diarrhea or something?" Yoshi asked.

May suddenly returned, looking at Yoshi and the gang. "Something like that." She said, as she dusted off her shorts.

Yoshi looked at May and said, "Damn, why did you run of like that? You know how worried we were for you?"

May eyes began to well up with tears at being scolded at.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "Guys, knock it off. We still gotta plan on how to get Peppy out."

Yoshi crouched down next to Dr. Hoshi and asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "We wait, of course. Though, I still won't like confronting Yotonzilla himself."

And so, the scene fades to the background with the airport, and then it fades out to black.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yoshizilla: Sorry, but this chapter was way too long and random, and I'm just lazy, so I hoped that you enjoyed the chapter. And since you guys did short reviews, I AM GOING TO FORCE YOU TO MAKE LONG RANDOM REVIEWS! HAHAHAHA! A-herm. Sorry bout that, but I must be off. See ya next time! 


	9. Yotonzilla's Plan

Author's Note: Time for the show to begin! Thanks to all the great reviewers! Anyway, this is where the story ties up, and where the plot gets thicker. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own nothing official and all fan-made characters belong to their rightful owners. Geeze, you think I would have lots of money just for doing this. (Leaves)

Yoshizilla: Oh, and one more thing. Thanks to Chicken Miasma Productions and Clario for creating Pikario, Chuigi,and Kirio, who are making a cameo in this chapter, and eventually will join Yoshi and Co. Also, Sonic and Shadow will join Yoshi and Co. Enjoy.

* * *

Episode 008: Yotonzilla's Plan

Somewhere in Mobius, in the city where Station Square was located, Anna paced back and forth as she mumbled to herself. Spice sighed and asked, "Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna looked at Spice and said, "Those idiots haven't gotten here yet, Spice. I think they must be stalled by something."

"But what to do about it?' Spice asked.

Anna rubbed her chin, and then she came up with an idea. "Spice, go to Dinosaur Land and get be sure that Yoshi and Peppy get the message!" She shouted.

Spice saluted. "You can count on me!" She shouted, as she opened a warp portal and went into it. The warp portal closed, as Anna went back into her room, where she was training for an upcoming battle in the future. "We have a war coming soon. Only a group of would-be heroes can help bring balance back to the Video Game Universe…" Anna said to herself, as the door closed automatically, and the scene faded out to Station Square, and then faded to black.

* * *

Yotonzilla laughed evilly as he looked at the cage Peppy. "Finally, my plans will be complete! With Peppy here, I will be the most powerful monster on Earth! And nothing will get in the way of me and my destiny!" Yotonzilla cackled. 

Peppy smirked and said, "Your destiny to become Barney the Dinosaur?"

"Exactly! My destiny to become Bar-NO! It is to RULE the MONSTERS! Shut up, you!" Yotonzilla yelled at Peppy.

Peppy frowned and said, "But I want the Tellitubbies."

Yotonzilla roared, and then he yelled, "NO! You will not GET any PBS KIDS! Besides, I have something more important for you…"

Yotonzilla turned around, and then he laughed evilly. He turned back to Peppy and shouted, "THE DESTRUCTION OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!"

Peppy made a weird face and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yotonzilla looked at Peppy and explained, "My precious Peppy, you don't know it, but you are the MOST powerful being in the world! You have the power to destroy anything! And with your power, I will be invulnerable! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peppy frowned and said quietly, "I...do...?"

* * *

Back outside, Dr. Hoshi, Yoshi, and the others were watching what was happening. "So Doc, how do we get in?" Yoshi asked. 

Dr. Hoshi turned to Yoshi and explained, "It's not easy, Yoshi. Yotonzilla has studied technology, and he has the ability to detect intruders. It's best if we waited outside."

Charmy looked apprehensive. "Are you sure we'll be safe?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at Charmy and said, "Yeah. As long was we stay clear of Yotonzilla, we'll be fine. He and I used to be friends 75 years ago, but suddenly, we got into a fight and separated into different paths. He sworn to get revenge at me ever since."

"Wow, seems like you have a bit of a long rivalry, eh doc?" Yoshi questioned.

Dr. Hoshi nodded and said, "Yes, but its best if we stayed quiet. Espio, go look through that window and see what Yotonzilla is doing."

Espio was curious. "What started the fight?" He asked.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and said, "The fight started when I accidentally broke Yotonzilla's stupid Playstation 3. He said it was the only one in existence until the future, and he was extremely pissed off since I also accidentally destroyed the once-only copies of the X-Box 360 and Nintendo Revolution."

"Ouch..." Espio winced.

"That's ugly." Vector added.

Charmy scratched his head. "All this over game systems?" He asked.

"Mreow, it seems kind of silly." Skitty agreed.

"A bit too silly," May added.

"It was retarded. And all because of stupid game systems..." Dr. Hoshi moaned, as he looked back at the window.

* * *

Yotonzilla chuckled again. "Now, Peppy, time to show you the true meaning of power!" He shouted, as energy around Peppy started to surround the yellow Ankylosaurus. 

Peppy looked around at the energy, flustered. "Hey, what's going on?" Peppy asked, as the energy started to form a beam.

Yotonzilla chuckled and said, "I'm going to fire the energy around you at the Empire State Building! Prepare for a extraordinary event like no other!" Without hesitation, he lifted his finger, and the cannon that the beam was in lowered to the walls outside of Yotonzilla's lair.

* * *

"Hey, what's happening?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the cannon from Yotonzilla's lair. 

Espio looked worried as he watched. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." He said.

Dr. Hoshi's eyes lit up and said, "Yotonzilla's gonna attack! Take cover!" Dr. Hoshi then got on the ground and covered his head.

Yoshi, seeing what Dr. Hoshi was doing, also got on the ground and covered his head. Vector tackled Espio and Charmy to the ground as they ducked. May ducked and covered while Skitty hid in her shorts.

Finally, the beam from the cannon fired, and the beam launched very far away, to the 3D-World, in which lead straight to New York City.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Pikario, a Pikachu version of Mario, asked his buddy, Kirio, a Kirby version of Mario. 

"Beats the shit outta me. I think it's some sort of fireworks..." Kirio replied, as he squinted at the nearby beam.

Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red stripes for those who don't know, looked at the beam with apprehension. "Oh shit... Looks like trouble's brewing..." He said to Pikario and Kirio.

Pikario, puzzled, walked towards Shadow and said, "Do you know what it is, hedgehog?"

Shadow nodded. "Looks like a ray from a beam cannon." He said, looking at the approaching beam.

Suddenly, the beam hit the Empire State Building, and after a few mere minutes, the icon of New York City blew up into a huge burst of flames.

"AW SHIT! RUN!" Pikario cried, as he grabbed Kirio and started running towards the Subway.

"GACK! What was in that firework?" Kirio said unintelligently.

Shadow scooped up Kirio and Pikario and rushed them to safety. "That was no firework!"

"It wasn't? Ah, what do YOU know, you buzzy beetle?" Kirio shouted at Shadow, punching him in the gut.

Pikario sighed and pointed his .32 gun at Kirio. "Will you stop acting like an idiot and get going? We got now time to fight!" Pikario shouted, as huge crowds of people started running downtown, screaming.

Shadow looked to the direction of the beam. "I gotta find out who fired that..." He ran towards the direction of the beam.

Pikario noticed Shadow was running to the direction of the beam, and the yellow rat gave chase with Kirio in his arms. "Wait for us!" Pikario shouted to Shadow, as they ran out of the city and into the other dimensional.

* * *

Back in Dinosaur Land, Yotonzilla laughed evilly in victory as he saw through his Big Screen TV the destruction of the Empire State Building. "YES! Now, with the Empire State Building destroyed, I can control the WORLD!" He shouted, as he laughed more. 

"What's with the caps?" Peppy asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"It's for dramatic effect," Yotonzilla admitted.

* * *

Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and the others looked at the cannon slowly going back into the wall. Yoshi turned to the gang and shouted, "Quick! We have to get in there and save Peppy before Yotonzilla does anything else!" 

Espio drew out his shurikens. "Have we a fight on our hands?" He asked.

"I don't have a clue," May said.

At that exact moment, Shadow arrived on the scene. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked.

Pikario huffed and wheeze, as he pulled Kirio over to the gang. "Damn it, Shadow, why did you have to run so fast?" Pikario shouted angrily at the black hedgehog.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "It's just natural to me...and to Sonic as well."

Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly appeared right beside Shadow. "Somebody call?"

Yoshi's jaw dropped and said, "Damn it, how many cameos are there gonna be?"

Dr. Hoshi looked at his T5-90000 Calculator. "By the readings of my calculator, I say 98.7," Dr. Hoshi said.

Suddenly, a small Pichu who wore the same clothes as Luigi, appeared. "Yo, Pikario, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Chuigi shouted angrily.

"Where's that beam cannon coming from?" Sonic and Shadow asked in unison.

Pikario placed his shoulders on each other. "Hmph! Sorry, Chuigi, I guess I didn't pay ANY ATTENTION!" He shouted back.

Dr. Hoshi shook his head and said, "Now, now, let's not cause any injuries, now."

Yoshi raised his eyes, and then he turned to the hedgehogs. "First, where the hell did you guys come from?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh we just happened to be in the city." Sonic and Shadow replied.

"Yeah, and we saw a big explosion," Pikario added.

"And it was a weird firecracker," Kirio said unintelligently again.

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi stared blankly at Kirio.

"What?" Kirio said, raising his hands in innocence.

Sonic sighed. "It was a cannon blast, not a firecracker." He said to Kirio.

Kirio punched Sonic in the face and shouted, "Shut the hell up, blue boy! It was a fu-"

"ENOUGH ALL READY!" Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi shouted angrily.

"Look, we don't know how you got here, but we're buddies now, so no more angry arguments," Dr. Hoshi announced.

Kirio sighed and said, "Fine. But for the last time, damn it, it was a firecracker."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. "Idiot." They muttered about Kirio.

Pikario laughed and said, "We're all demented idiots on the inside."

"Gee, it must be Obvious Day at Camp Stupid," Chuigi said, looking at Pikario, Kirio, Sonic, and Shadow strangely.

Yoshi sighed and turned to Dr. Hoshi. "Anyway, doc, how do we get in?" He asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, Yoshi, but I have to warn you...Yotonzilla is..." Dr. Hoshi paused, waiting for the others to come up with an answer.

"Evil?" Yoshi said.

"Scary?" May said.

"Terrifying?" Pikario said.

"Smelly?" Chuigi said.

"Firecracker?" Kirio said unintelligently.

"...Insane..." Dr. Hoshi finished. Everyone was silent for several minutes.

"We've dealt with insane before." Shadow said.

"You ever heard of Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Now THERE is insanity."

"Insane? INSANE? Hell, even I can handle insane! Like my mom used to say, fight fire with FIRE! How bad can it be?" Yoshi said.

Dr. Hoshi pointed to the window and said, "Look through the window and you'll see what I mean."

Yoshi shrugged and looked through the window. Inside, Yotonzilla was getting it down, throwing a huge party to celebrate the destruction of the Empire State Building. "Woot! The Building is finally gone!" He cheered, as he placed on a May masked and started giggling like a girl.

"...Whatafreak..." Peppy said to himself, as he sweatdropped.

Yoshi turned to Dr. Hoshi and said, "I see what you mean."

"Freaky..." Sonic replied.

"What a nut..." Shadow agreed.

Dr. Hoshi sighed and said, "I think it's best if we all got rest."

"Good idea," Yoshi added, as he got onto the grass.

Sonic and Shadow both curled up in the grass and went to sleep instantly.

May and Skitty looked at each other, and they hugged together as they slept. Pikario slept next to Chuigi, Vector, and Espio, while Charmy scuttled with Kirio.

"It was a firecracker..." Kirio muttered one more time, as the scene faded to black.

* * *

Author's Note: There ya have it, folks! Looks like Yoshi and Friends have several new buddies to help them get back Peppy. What will happen? Find out next time! 


	10. What's A Finale?

Author's Note: Well, folks, I decided to do a sequel to Yoshi and Peppy: Season 1, so while I'm planning that, here's the end of Yoshi and Peppy: Season 1! YAYZ!1 

Disclaimer: I hate my life.

**

* * *

**

**Episode 10: What's A Finale? **

Our group of heroes were starting to wake up as the sun rose up in the background. However, only Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi would be the characters would rescue Peppy Ankylosaurus and fight Yotonzilla. 

"Okay, should we try to go in now?" Yoshi asked.

Dr. Hoshi shrugged. "It's the hero's choice."

Yoshi smiled. "Really?" He started chuckling evilly. "Well, then..."

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Who's-a there-a?" Yotonzilla said in an Italian accent.

"It's Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi," Dr. Hoshi shouted.

"What do YOU losers want?" Yotonzilla asked, losing the accent.

"To kick your ass, then kill you, and finally rescue Peppy." Yoshi added.

"I don't believe your BS! Go away!" Yotonzilla replied.

Yoshi slapped his forehead. "D'oh! He didn't fall for Plan A!"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "Right, then, time for...Plan B."

(Knock, knock, knock)

Yotonzilla threw his blue Nintendo DS in the garbage and looked at the door. "WHO'S there?"

"Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi!" Dr. Hoshi shouted.

"WHAT do you LOSERS want?" Yotonzilla asked.

"We're sellin' bananas. Fresh, yellow, fruity bananas. Wanna buy a bunch, eh?" Yoshi cleverly lied.

Yotonzilla smiled. "SURE! Come ON in!"

Yoshi gave Dr. Hoshi a high-five. "Yes! The plan worked!"

The two dinosaurs then bursted into the fortress.

Peppy cheered. "Woohoo! Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi came to rescue my sweet ass!"

Dr. Hoshi nodded. "That's right, we are here to rescue Peppy!"

Yoshi pointed his index finger at Yotonzilla in a weird fashion. "That's right, so give back Peppy, you homosexual freak!"

Yotonzilla stomped in front of Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. "NOT SO FAST! You will have to DEFEAT me first! And with PEPPY'S POWER, I am UMBEATABLE!! BuhuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehehehehohohohohohohoholololololololololoLOLLAWLZOMFGWTGFBBQ!1!1!1!1!1!!!11!11!1!1!!!1!HAHA!1!!1!!exclamation mark!!!" He crazily laughed his head off.

Yoshi fired his Yoshi Beam right at Yotonzilla. "Yoshi Beam!"

Yotonzilla used Peppy's power to reflect the Yoshi Beam, and instead, it hit Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog, which sent the two sleeping hedgehogs into the sky high, never to be seen in this stupid fanfic ever again.

"Bwahahahahe! As YOU can SEE, your pathetic, PUNY Yoshi Beam does NOTHING to ME! BAHAHAHA!" Yotonzilla laughed evilly.

Dr. Hoshi sighed, waving his hand. "Yoshi, step back. I'll handle it from here."

Yoshi jumped in surprise. "WHA? Dr. Hoshi?"

"Step back..." Dr. Hoshi growled, a bit annoyed.

Yoshi gulped, as he took a step back like Dr. Hoshi requested.

Yotonzilla started grumbling. "Well well well, IF it isn't my pathetic puny arch-nemesis...DR. HOSHI!" He shouted, with a close-up picture of Dr. Hoshi added in, "WHAT do YOU think you can DO to ME? Will you break MY BROTHER'S Playstation 3, X-Box 360, AND Nintendo Wii, JUST like YOU did TO ME!?" He roared in anger, "YOUR plans will not WORK, for I am more powerful AND smarter AND wiser AND more clever than I was before!"

Dr. Hoshi scoffed. "No, I won't break your brother's stupid next-gen consoles, for I have the one weapon that will destroy you for good..." He took out his purple lightsaber.

Yotonzilla gasped. "The purple lightsbaer? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He dramatically screamed in Darth Vader's voice, "How did you find it!?"

Dr. Hoshi smirked. "Life is full of surprises. Now..." He got in a fighting position, "BEGONE!" He jumped towards Yotonzilla.

"NOOOO!!!" Yotonzilla screamed again.

Yoshi and Peppy gasped. "Dr. Hoshi, NO!"

* * *

Author's Note: YESH!1 A climatic cliffhanger as the finale is PERFECT! What will happen from this point? You'll have to see...in...Yoshi and Peppy: Season 2! HAHAHAHAHA!!1!1!1! 


End file.
